


Square Filled: Hurt/Comfort

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: Hurt/Comfort

You had just woke up, a few doctors standing around you when you first opened your eyes. In your hazy state, you answered their questions as best as you could. You still weren’t entirely sure what had landed you in the hospital but your lying skills as a hunter came in handy at times like this. When the doctors walked out, a relieved sigh fell from your lips and you laid back in your bed once again. Your body ached everywhere and you were starting to wonder if you had been hit by a Mac truck. The cute, casts, bandages and bruises all over your body seemed to point to that conclusion as well. 

The IV in your arm was connected to a dripping bag of some kind of wonderful drug that was starting to take the pain away. But it was also starting to take away your consciousness. Hoping the slumber would wait til you had some answers before it took you, you shifted in your bed and winced as you did so. Your groggy mind tried to keep you in bed but your hunter instincts fought to get you up. 

You were unsure of when he had entered. Perhaps the way your mind was swimming allowed him to sneak in without being noticed. But the moment a firm hand rested on your shoulder, your head spun too fast to look at him, making you dizzy. His arms were around you long before you could fall over and he quickly laid you back down. Your groans of defiance were ignored as he tucked you in then moved to stand by your head. A warm hand combed through your hair as a pair of troubled blue orbs looked down at you. Even though you resisted his touch at first, now that you looked up into his soft warm eyes, you relaxed. A smile played on your lips, fingers lifting to wrap around his free hand. 

You squeezed as best you could and his eyes closed in attempt to contain an emotion he didn’t wish to show you in your weakened state. “Cas, I’m fine.” You didn’t recognize the sound of your own voice, the croak sounding more horse than your regular lilt. “It’s okay.” You assured him again. His eyes opened again and his fingers continued to draw through your hair. When your eyes met, you gave him a gentle smile. He returned the gesture with the faintest of sad smiles. “Cas--” You began, but his head shook to quickly cut you off. 

“Please do not try to assure me of your well being, Y/N.” His eyes fell and there was more than concern in his tone. Your brow wrinkled as you squeezed his hand again. “It is because of me that you are even here. It is because of me that I can not heal you and get you out of here.” He seemed confused by the sweet smile on your face when his eyes met yours again. “I don’t think you realize the gravity of your situation.” 

“No, I do, Castiel. I am alive because of you.” His mouth opened to argue but your eyes closed as you shook your head to cut him off this time. “I don’t care how I ended up here, you brought me here and now I’m alive because of you.” You patted a hand on the bed and scooted yourself over to give him some room. His head was still fallen as he came to sit next to you, his hands resting in his lap. “Cas, look at me, sweetie.” It was clear that he was kicking himself with guild, his ocean hues misty and the bags under his eyes dark. “Talk to me, angel.” Your hand moved to rest over the top of his hands. 

“You saved me.” He whispered. “I should have been the one harmed, possibly killed instead of you.” His eyes locked full on yours now. “Why did you jump in front of me? Why did you take the attack?”

“You’re human now, Cas.” You stated simply.

“But so are you!” The angel seemed to grow angered now.

“Yeah, but I’ve been one all my life. I’m a hunter. I can handle a lot more than you can.” His eyes narrowed at you but you shook your head. “I asked you to come help me worth the case. You weren’t ready and I put you in harm’s way. So I took the brunt of the attack so you wouldn’t have to. And before you try and argue with me, which I know you will, I’m alive now because you saved me. You took that thing down. On your own! And even got me to the hospital in time. So I’d say we did pretty good.”

His eyes were still trained on you, the rueful look in his dark pools proving that he wasn’t fully convinced. A sigh passed your lips as you moved on your bed again, making more room. Your arms stretched out to him and fear seemed to cross his features. You scowled at him, a secret order passing between you. He finally complied and laid himself down next to you. His head came to rest on your chest as you wrapped one arm around his shoulders. Your other hand played with his ebony locks and you kissed his forehead softly. His warmth was overwhelming and heavy but comforting for the both of you. Silence lingered as you held him, listening to the sound of his breathing. He was lost in the beating of your heart and his eyes were closed taking you all in. 

Ever since Castiel had become human, you had taken it upon yourself to watch out for him. No one asked this of you and no one expected you to do anything. You had barely known the angel when he had his grace. Even though you had known the Winchesters most of your life, you didn’t see them enough to know their friends. You hunted on your own and crossed paths with them from time to time. When you finally did meet Castiel, there was just something about him that drew you in. He was a sweet and caring soul and a mighty warrior on the side of good. And if the brothers trusted him, so did you. 

When you got the word that the angels had fallen, you weren’t surprised that the Winchesters were involved. You also weren’t surprised to get a call from them to ask for a favor. All they wanted you to do was check on the fallen angel since you were close by. Just make sure he was ok and settled until Dean could get there to get him. That was it. But the moment you saw the newly made human man, you couldn’t help but pity him. He looked like such a pitiful little kitten searching for a home. And so you had informed Dean that Cas would be staying with you. This seemed to surprise the eldest Winchester but he didn’t argue. 

At first, you did your best to keep him out of hunting. But you did spend some time training him and helping to get him ready for the day he wanted to try. For a while, he worked a job at a convenience store, one which you would frequent often. After a short time, the two of you became close and Castiel was finally getting used to being human and he was actually enjoying it. He had the option to return to Kansas but chose to stay with you. Dean had come up to see him but only stayed a couple days before heading back. The rest of the time, the Winchesters would just call to check in on them. 

You finally thought that he was ready. You could use a little help on a case so who better to call. He wasted no time getting from work to the old mine to help. But it only took one misstep, one distracted second to mess everything up. It was raining, the dirt floor muddy and slick already making things difficult. He had turned his back, looked away and it ended up getting you hurt. The original target was him, a fierce explosion of light and energy directed his way. But you couldn’t let him get hurt. So you had risked your life and leapt in front of the former angel. You could feel the burn pulse through your body and you let out a scream as you landed. It was all a blur after that but you could see rage take over Cas as he lunged at the monster, taking him out quickly so he could return to your side. 

You didn’t remember how you had gotten to the hospital but you did remember Cas carrying you in his arms. You had clung to him as tightly as you could as you faded in and out, his husky voice whispering assurances. When things went dark, you could still feel his presence, feel his warmth and it made the slumber peaceful, the pain a dull ache in your unconsciousness. This was the scaredest he had ever been, his body nearly trembling with his concern for your safety. He couldn’t lose you and the fact that he couldn’t heal you only made his guilt worth. 

Seeing you in that hospital bed nearly tore his heart out. All those wires and tubes hooked up to you, machines working hard to keep you out of death’s hold. He wasn’t allowed to see you for a while, giving the doctors time to ask questions and allowing you to get some rest. But the moment he was allowed into your room, he jumped at the chance. And now here he was wrapped in your embrace, holding onto the only thing that ever truly meant everything to him. Thinking about the fact that he could have lost you, you felt his body begin to tremble with sobs he finally allowed to escape. 

You were the one hurt and lying in a hospital bed and yet it was him that was needing the comfort. Your own eyes began to well with tears as you clung to him tighter, rocking slowly as your soft ‘sshh’s played in his ears. You could understand the reason for his tears, the same reason why you had leapt in front of him in the first place. “When I think about rain I think about singing” Your voice was hushed as you started to sing, the sound of your voice already soothing the former angel’s sobs. “When I think about singing, It's a heavenly tune” A faint smile grew on your lips as your fingers combed gently through his hair, his sniffles a sign that your song was helping. 

When his head slowly began to rise, his blue eyes finally met yours, your hues twinkling from the moisture and emotion. “When I think about heaven then I think about angels” Your hand moved to cup his cheek and you offered a warm smile. “When I think about angels, I think about you.” Even with his tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, he managed to return the smile. “Anywhere I go. Anything I do. Everything around me, baby, makes me think of you.” You started to simply hum then, his body relaxing against you. 

He shifted slightly, bringing his face closer to yours. There was hesitancy in his gaze, that innocent and naive angelic side of him still guiding his human responses. You couldn’t help but giggle at the puppy like tilt of his head and the way his eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation. You knew that if you had waited on him, it would take him a while to get up the nerve to do what he wanted. So with your hand on his cheek, you guided his lips to yours, your nose brushing against his as you offered a tender kiss. 

His body seemed to melt into you, a slow breath escaping through his nose. He must have been holding his breath because he pulled away after only a moment for air. Your eyes dazzled with your smile and you finally saw the twinkle in his ocean hues once again as he smiled. He may have nearly lost you but because of it, he now finally had you. His lips caught yours this time, the kiss a little deeper this time as his arm curled around you. Still careful of your injured body, he touched you as much as you could handle. Your arms wrapped around his neck, a fit of giggles cut off by his lips. 

His lips hovered over yours as he lost himself in your eyes, a smile playing at his chapped lips. He hovered over your slightly while his hands rested on either side of your head. Your hands cupped his stubby cheeks and you grinned wide. The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss. I like the way that they both linger on my lips. Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies.” It was his turn to carry on the lyrics of the song. A song that he had only heard a couple times while he sat in the cab of your truck. You would always sing along to it and somewhere along the way, Cas must have picked it up as well. 

You sighed, practically swooning at the blue eyed man above you. “Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside. Beautiful distraction, You make every thought a chain reaction.” And his lips were on yours again, firm but loving. What started out a rainy day with no sign of the sun was now a bright day surrounded by your angel, fallen or not, he was yours.


End file.
